custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Tubbie
ST-III = The Arrow Tubbie is a secondary character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its antagonists. According to notes that can be found in the Cave, the Arrow Tubbie was an experiment subject along with friends of him, who are the Yeti Tubbie and the Cave Tubbie. One day, one of the trio turned into a monster, one ran away and the one who had written the notes presumably got killed. Judging by how one of his friends is implied to be the one who ran away, he is presumably either the one who wrote the notes, or the one who turned into a monster. With no clear clues, his situation is difficult to determine. Physical Appearance He is a tall and skinny teletubbie with a dark, reddish-orange skin and red marks all over his body. He has a grey-ish face with empty-looking eyes and a lower jaw with orange teeth. His antenna is triangular and similar to an arrow. Personality Very few is known about the Arrow Tubbie, and since he is currently an infected, he doesn't seems to have any personality. If he is the one from the trio who wrote the notes, then he appeared to have concern and attachment towards his friends, being saddened by the bad healthy situation of one, and the disappearance of the other. Appearances Slendytubbies III Campaign Chapter 2 Even though the Arrow Tubbie doesn't make a physical appearance, he appears in a drawing that The Guardian can find while exploring the Cave during the first part of Chapter 2 - The Journey. He is also mentioned in a Easter Egg found in one of The Guardian's computer screen where a binary code, if translated, says "The orange teletubby must die". Multiplayer In Collect and Versus, he appears as the sole threat of the Training Maze. Like other monsters, he will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until he spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, he will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. He is a certain threat due to his fast attacks and the many dead-ends in the maze which can leads the player to a certain death. He is however rather slow when running. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as the boss at the tenth wave of his respective map. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC Drawings of his normal appearance were appearing in Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC to present how Teletubbies were made. However, these drawings are not important and were just added as a will from the artist. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies III Campaign Friends4ever.png|Drawing were him, Cave Tubbie and Yeti Tubbie appear. Non-Important 3.png|A drawing of the Teletubby Creation Machine with an outline of Arrow Tubbie barley seeable. 4.png|A drawing of Arrow Tubbie in the Teletubby Creation Machine. 5.png|A drawing of Arrow Tubbie before his mutations. 6.png|A drawing of the upper half of Arrow Tubbie's Head, showing off his antena. 7.png|A drawing of Arrow Tubbie's hands, outlining the differences between teletubbie and human hands. 8.png|A drawing of Arrow Tubbie's feet, outlining the differences between teletubbie and human feet. Multiplayer Training Maze Versus.png|In Versus Mode. Arrow Tubbie-0.png|Running towards the player. Sandbox Mug-Maze.png Others Arrow Texture.png Tex 1060 0out.png Teaser Fiends4ever.png Render Orange tubby.png |-| Audio = Audio Screams/ Spotting Sounds Theme Boss Battle (Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies III * His lower jaw come from a texture behind his head, and isn't connected to his actual mouth. ** This can be seen by looking at him from the sides, or during his attacking animation. * His design share some similarities with Laa-Laa's. * He is ones of the four characters to not have more than one mutation, the others being: Laa-Laa, Cave Tubbie and Yeti Tubbie. * The original source of his battle theme is from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hApOP8Auh8&feature=youtu.be '''The Nothing Battles'] * His nickname "Orange Tubbie" is just referring to his color, while his other known nickname "Arrow Tubbie" is referring to his antenna shape and his fast attacks. * Him and his friends are bigger than the main four teletubbies on their first and only mutation, meaning they were probably originally bigger than them. * He shares his attack speed with Cave Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, The Announcer, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teletubbies Category:Antagonists Category:Infected